Akimbo Contractor
|unlock = 0 |slot = 2 |wtype = 3 |type = 2 |price = $60,200 |mag = 30 |max_ammo = 90 |rpm = 0.166 |damage = 66 |accuracy = 68 |stability = 60 |concealment = 27 |threat = 9 |reload_min = 3.17 |reload_max = 4.00 |sights_s_min = 0.0 |sights_m_min = 0.2 |hipfire_s_min = 20.0 |hipfire_s_max = 20.0 |hipfire_m_min = 20.0 |hipfire_m_max = 20.0 |recoil_v_min = 3.0 |recoil_v_max = 4.8 |recoil_h_min = -0.3 |recoil_h_max = 0.3 |int_name = x_packrat |achievement = |ammo_b_min = 0.90|ammo_b_max = 3.15}}The Akimbo Contractor is a primary weapon available in PAYDAY 2. Overview Following the release of the Ambidexterity/Akimbo perk/skill, two Contractor pistols can be dual-wielded as the player's primary weapon. This greatly increases their damage output at the cost of impaired precision aiming, Stability reduction and quite obviously, the lack of a more capable primary. All akimbo weapon modifications cost more than their normal price. Summary Pros: * Large magazine size * Well-rounded base stats * Good base concealment that is only slightly reduced by its specific mods * Very low hip-fire spread modifier * Unique Sight mod increases Accuracy by a significant margin while not penalizing Concealment. * Twin guns provides a higher damage per second and rate-of-fire overall * Is available earlier and is much less expensive than the standalone version Cons: * Low total ammo * Needs accuracy boosting mods and skills (such as the Technician's Sharpshooter skill) for semi long-range effectiveness, often at the cost of concealment * One trigger pull fires both guns, potentially leading to ammo wastage * High attachment cost may put it out of reach of new players * No sight, aiming only provides a nominal zoom, as with all akimbo weapons a laser sight is practically necessary * Takes up the primary slot * Small mod pool * Requires skills and weapon-specific mods for max performance * No concealment-increasing mods Tips * A laser sight is very beneficial for this weapon due to its high demand for accurate shots to get the most out of its low ammo pool. Much like for LMGs, the laser sights will give the user a more clear idea where the shots will land. * Aim for headshots to maintain ammo efficiency. * Due to the high ammo pickup rate, it is recommended that one always try to pickup enemy ammo drops, thus making back most of the ammo that they lose. * Make extensive use of the Tritium Sights mod, as it increases the Contractor's Accuracy by a great margin while not affecting Concealment in any way. Available modifications Barrel Ext= |-|Boost= |-|Gadget= |-|Magazine= |-|Sight= Achievements Skins Epic= Akimbo-Contractor-Immortal-Python.png| Trivia *The Contractor was based on John Wick's custom used in the movie. *According to its receiver texture, the Contractor's marketed name is SG Master and is a product of the German company " ", the same manufacturer as the Gewehr 3, Bootleg, M13 9mm, Little Friend 7.62, Compact 40mm and Jackal. *The Akimbo Contractors are the first and only dual-wieldable DLC weapons. The pistols are the only akimbo setup in the game to be compatible with sight mods despite the lack of proper aiming. Gallery 20161021120930_1.jpg|Inventory preview of the Akimbo Contractors. ru:Lebensauger .308 Category:Primary weapons (Payday 2) Category:Akimbo Category:John Wick Weapon Pack